U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,243 discloses an improved antenna array with which certain half-value widths are produced for the radiators or radiator groups in the individual gaps according to requirements.
The '243 patent proposes an exemplary illustrative non-limiting two-dimensional antenna array with the following features:                there are at least two vertically running gaps,        there are overall at least two and preferably at least three radiators or radiator groups offset to one another in the vertical direction in one gap and preferably in all gaps,        in at least one gap the arrangement is such that the radiators or radiator groups in this at least one gap except for at least one radiator or at least one radiator group are jointly supplied, and        this at least one radiator or at least one radiator group is supplied jointly with the radiators or radiator groups of an adjacent gap.        
The most varied illustrative implementations and reversal possibilities for the aforementioned general principle are discussed below.